Two Lives, One Person
by Bookworm210
Summary: Hiccup can go from one life to another, but the problem is: one life is limited. Astrid has yet to find out what awaits her when she meets Hiccup. Town of Berk, rated T just in case. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1, Introduction

**My first ever fan-fic! Tell me what ya think.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own HTTYD**

* * *

My name is Hiccup. I am a human _and_ a dragon. It's hard to explain. See my mom was a human and my dad was a dragon. How it is even possible I am alive, I have no idea. And, to tell you the truth, I don't really want to know. I live with my half brother, Toothless, in the woods near the town of Berk. The only problem is, the town is filled with Dragon Hunters. I am able to go back and forth from a dragon to a human. But the transformation is sort of temperory. You see I'm only able to go human once a day, for an hour. Other than that, I'm a 'Night Fury' is what they call me and Toothless.

Then there's another problem; Astrid, the mayor's daughter. Her house is at the edge of the woods. She's lived there since she was 5 and I've watched her. I've learned how to speak from her and how most humans act. I know her fairly well, but she has no clue who I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhhh! It shot me back to another page and I didn't get to save my chapter! D: It was perfect! Ahh! I'm gonna cry! Well, I guess I'll take another shot at it. :(**

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

My number 1 mess up of the day: Speaking to Astrid. She had gotten seperated from her group of Dragon Hunters and actually found Toothless in our clearing! Thank Odin I was in human form because when she was about to scream when I clamped my hand on her mouth. "What ever you do, do _not_ scream." I whispered. She nodded. I grabbed her knife and threw it over Toothless.

It landed in a giant pile of leaves. Good luck finding it. Anyway, I pretended like I had never seen Toothless before, so it would make more sense. Although, I didn't have an excuse for the knife. "I'm gonna take my hand off your mouth and you're gonna stay quiet." I said. She gulped. I slowly moved my hand off her mouth and grabbed her wrist. "Run!" I yelled. It was a good thing I still had at least 30 minutes left on human.

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

I was being pulled along through the forest by an unknown boy. I didn't really care, all I wanted to do was get as far away as possible from the giant lizard with wings. Now that I got a good look at him, the boy was scrawny but tall. He had forest green eyes and redish-brown hair. He didn't look tuff, but he had a good grip.

We stopped at the park after about twenty minutes of running. We sat at the edge of the woods on a bench. He didn't look out of breath, but I was panting like a dog. When I finally caught my breath, I told him my name and asked him what his was. "Uh... Hiccup." he muttered. "Hiccup. That's an intresting name." I said. He looked up at me like, _Look who's talkin._

I laughed. There was silence for 5 minutes. "So, where do you live?" I asked. That seemed to strike him by surprise. "I-I travel." he said. More silence, until he jumped up. His hair was black now. I was very confused when he leaped over the bench, without a word, and ran into the forest. There was a flash of black and he was gone.

"Who the heck was that?"

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

"Major fail! Major fail! Major fail!" I yelled. I was back in dragon for, pacing back and forth while Toothless lay in a piile of leaves watching me. "What were you thinking?" he yelled. I glared at him. "Yeah, not helping." he shrank back into his leaves. Just then, I heard a snap. Toothless slowly sat up and I flung my head to the right. Standing there was none other than the girl I took captive from my brother. Something along the lines of _uh-oh_ crossed my mind.

Then it hit me, the knife. She wanted her knife back. I looked over at Toothless who rolled the knife over to me. I carefully picked it up with my teeth and walked over to Astrid. She flinched, but didn't scream. I dropped the knife at her feet and looked up at her. She hesitated and reached out her hand. I let her touch my muzzle. When she pulled away I huffed and took off, followed by Toothless.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! :) I wanted to make this long, but I figured that I'd stop there. So what'ch ya think?**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hot... 80 degrees in my house! With two air-conditioners! And a fan! Ugh, someone come over here with a huge feather and fan me! Well, here's chapter 3.**

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

The next day Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs and I were searching the woods for Hiccup. I had told them about him and asked them to help me find him. My encounter with him and the dragon were related, I just know it! The other guys thought I was going crazy, but I ignored it. We came to the same clearing I had first meet Hiccup. "Why didn't you kill it when it gave you the knife?" Snotlout mutter. I punched him, "Because, there were two of them! And something about that dragon was familiar."

I was telling the truth. That dragon had the same eyes as Hiccup. "So... was this Hiccup guy hot?" Ruffnut asked. We all stared at her. "Just thinking out load." she muttered. "Yeah well, don't." I said. We kept searching for an hour. Just when I was about to give up, I heard something move around me. Out came the two dragons that I had seen yesterday. "Whoa!" everyone yelled and pulled out weapons. The dragons circled us, glaring. "Wait!" I screamed. That startled everyone, even the dragons. I reached out and touched the dragon's muzzle. The other teens gasped when my hand wasn't bitten off. It was defiantly the dragon from yesterday.

When I pulled away, both dragons ran back into the woods. I turned around. Everyone dropped their weapons out of surprise. Then there was roaring.

Everyone's head's turned to where the dragons had disappeared. "Toothless! Ahh, this is bad!" a boy yelled. "Hiccup?" I muttered. I started walking towards the voice. The rest followed. Not so long we found Hiccup and one of the dragons. The dragon was caught in a net and Hiccup was trying to free him. I ran towards them pulling out my knife. When I reached them, I stood next to Hiccup and started cutting. The rest just stared. "Where's the other one?" I asked Hiccup. "Um, it disappeared." he said. When the dragon was free, Hiccup actually got onto it's back and it flew away.

"Hiccup!" I yelled. The dragon stopped in mid-air and Hiccup turned.

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

Oy, I must be crazy. "Okay bud, I'm gonna jump. Just like we practiced." I told Toothless. He huffed and angled himself so I could stand on his back. Then, I did something that must have given Astrid a heart attack: I jumped from Toothless' back. "Hiccup!" I heard Astrid yell. I spread my arms and legs like I was sky-diving. Toothless went into a dive and caught up with me in no time. Then, about 900 feet above the tree tops, Toothless spread his wings and went under me. But I missed him and didn't land on his back.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. This was _not_ going according to plan. "Dragon form! Dragon form! Dragon form!" I yelled. There was a black light around me and I spread my wings, just before I hit the trees. "Ohhh, thank god." I sighed. I looked down and saw Astrid staring and the other kids gaping along with her. My ears went flat as soon as I noticed what I just did. Toothless and I exchanged nervous looks. I landed by Astrid who looked like she was gonna jump out of her skin. Toothless landed next to me. The other kids ran away screaming and yelling, but Astrid just stood there. She stared at me, unsure of what to do. Luckily, she fell asleep after an hour. I decided to take her home and lay her on her bed, so she would thing it was all a dream.

I got up carefully and put her on my back. I still had 5 minutes left on human so I would use that to lay her on her bed. It was not even a minute when I reached her bedroom window. It was open so that was good. I gently bite the back of her shirt and set her inside. I held the frame and went human. After I climbed through her window, I picked her up and set her on her mattress.

I walked back over to the window and jumped out. I was about three feet above the ground went I went back dragon.

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

No matter how much I tried, I couldn't get Hiccup or the dragons out of my head. That's all I remembered from last night. I slumped on a bench in the park when Ruffnut found me. "Hey girl," she said "Why aren't you out there hunting dragons?"

"Not in the mood." I mumbled. She looked at me with worried eyes, then caught on. "Ohhh, is it Hiccup?" she raised her eyebrows as she said his name. "I know what you're thinking and you're wrong." I said. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to your thoughts." she said and got up. I looked at the woods. "I must be crazy." I muttered to myself. I got up and ran into the woods.

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

"Whoa!" I yelled. I was in human form and was walking through the woods, disassembling the traps the Dragon Hunters set. One had snapped by my foot and nearly got me. "That was close." I mumbled. I wasn't paying attention where I walk and hit something. "Ow!" I yelled rubbing my head. "Hiccup?" someone asked. I stiffened. Uh-oh. You can guess who it was. "Oh, uh hey Astrid." I said. "What are you doing?" she asked. 'Un-doing traps so my brother won't get caught' I thought. "Taking a walk." I muttered.

"Well, can I join you?"

"Um, actually I have to go."

"And find your dragon?"

I stared at her. "What?" I asked. "I figured that since..." she froze, "Uh, nothing. I just had a really odd dream, that I sware was almost real."

I gulped, "Oh well, see ya around."

And with that I bolted into the woods. Little detail I left out: In human form, I still have the speed, hearing, nose and sight of my dragon form. As soon as I was far away, I sat against a tree trunk and stared at the ground. Then, I heard something moving. It was one of the guys that was with Astrid the day before. He looked bulky and had brown hair. I stared up at him. He looked at me for a few seconds then looked freaked. Aw man, my hair!

My hair turns black when I change back to a dragon. I got up and ran even further until my feet lifted off the ground. I soared over the trees for a while until I reached the clearing where me and Toothless lived. He was sleeping in a pile of leaves and looked up at my when I landed. "Where the heck were you?" he yawned. "Un-doing traps, you're welcome." I said and went to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, I tried to make it longer than the last two. What do ya think? So, do you think Astrid is catching up on Hiccup's secret? Find out in the next chapter! ;) I'm gonna work on it in the morning. I don't think I'll have time to finish it right now. Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I think Astrid and the rest are catching up with Hiccup. Is that good or bad? You tell me.**

**Disclaimer - Oy may.**

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

"I'm telling you guys! The dude's hair turned black! And when he disappeared, the Fury _appeared_!" Snotlout yelled. We were sitting in my living room and Snotlout had this crazy idea that Hiccup was a dragon. He went on and on, "I mean look at the evidence: He appears when the dragons disappear. His hair turns black, he takes off and all of a sudden the Fury's there. He gets along perfect with the other Fury. It all fits together!"

Fishlegs just stared, Ruffnut rolled her eyes and Tuffnut attacked a piece of chicken. "Hiccup is odd, I admit that. But he is not a dragon." I said. "Then how come he's always in the woods?" Snotlout pointed out, "Nobody goes in there, except dragons and Dragon Hunters!"

He had a point. I slumped down on a chair, defeated. "I just don't see how it's possible." I muttered. "Maybe he's only part dragon and he can go back and forth." Ruffnut suggested. "Yes!" Snotlout yelled. "Then why doesn't he lead a normal life as a human?" I asked. "Maybe he can only go human for a certian time." Snotlout said. I could tell he was trying to think this through. "But, if one of his parents is human and one is a dragon... then how is he alive?" Fishlegs asked. Everyone shuddered. "I don't want to know." Tuffnut said through a mouthful of chicken. "Oh sure! And just to make sure all this is real, lets walk straight up to Hiccup and ask him if he's a dragon every other day!" I yelled. Everyone exchanged evil looks.

"Oh no..."

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

"I was being sarcastic!" I yelled. I wa walking backwards, telling the rest that this plan was crazy. That's when they froze and I stopped walking. I was about to ask what was wrong when I heard a deep growl. I gulped and slowly turned around. Towering above me was a giant Deadly Nadder. I started backing up until I hit Snotlout. "Run!" Ruffnut yelled. "Don't have to tell me twice." Snotlout agreed and they ran. I just stood there, trying not to freak out. Then the Nadder lunged and pinned me to the ground. I screamed, unable to free myself.

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

Me and Toothless were out hunting when I heard a scream and a Nadder's growl. Toothless' ear plates flew up and I started running. (Human form.) "Astrid!" I yelled. The screaming got louder. That's when we reached them. "Toothless, you distract the Nadder. I'll get Astrid." I said. Toothless huffed and charged at the Nadder. Astrid's friend's were a few yards to the right, watching. I ran towards Astrid and as soon as the Nadder was off her, I grabbed her elbow and tried pulling her up. "Hiccup?" she asked, "your hair's black."

"Come on, we've gotta get you out of here." I said. I didn't even care that I was going back dragon. I pulled her onto my back, like I was giving her a piggie-back ride. "Toothless!" I yelled and bolted further into the woods, Toothless soaring above us. "You might wanna hang on!" I yelled. "What?" Astrid yelled back. There was a black light and a strangled gasp. Astrid screamed when she noticed that we were flying. She rapped her arms around my neck. I looked over at Toothless who was gliding next to me. I turned back towards where Astrid's friend were. Not even a minute later I landed, where her friends stood gaing at me and Toothless. Astrid slid off my back and stared at me.

That's when the hunters came.

I heard footsteps and then me and Toothless were surrounded. "_Astrid!_" I yelled. "Good work, Astrid." the leader said, "Your father will be proud. His daughter, the first ever to capture a Night Fury."

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled. She tried to get past the men, but her friends held her back. The hunters muzzled me and Toothless and threw ropes around our necks. Soon, me and Toothless were in a huge cage being pulled along to the town.

* * *

**So... CLIFF HANGER! Hahaha! Well, stay tuned! ;)**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I'm gonna try and make this one extra long. Do you think Hiccup will escape the hunters? Read n' find out! :)**

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

I was pacing back and forth in the cage. They had set it down in the middle of the park, and people were surounding me and Toothless. Toothless was trying to get his muzzle off. I had listened to the mayor's conversation with the leader of the group who caught us. They came to one conclusion: They were gonna put us in a zoo! Could you beleive that!? Apearently, they had a fire proof, see through, glass cage could keep us. I admit it was better than being killed, but still. Soon, we were moving again.

After about an hour me and Toothless had our muzzles taken off and were thrown into a giant glass box. It had grass and a few trees and a big lake in one corner. There were a bunch of kids standing on one side or the other. There were a few square holes into the top where fish where thrown from every few hours. "_This place ain't bad._" Toothless said. "_Are you insane?_" I yelled, "_We. Are. In. A. Giant. Glass. Box! How can this not be bad!?_"

Just then someone tapped on the glass. It was a little boy. I blew a violet fire ball at the glass that left a hugs black bloch. The boy peeked around it and yelled something that was probly, "Cool!"

I flew up to one of the holes and started clawing at the edges. It may be fire proof, but maybe I would be able to break it. I gave up and hovered under it until a fish struck my head. "Wha- Hey!" I yelled. "Aw, cool! Fish!" Toothless yelled and started picking some up. I landed and lay down on the grass staring at the people who came to see us.

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

I could not believe it when I was told Hiccup was placed in a zoo. I decided to sneak out early in the morning to see him.

(Morning.)

"Hiccup?" I whispered. I was searching for the cage where they kept him. I wasn't paying attention where I walked and fell through a hole. I yelped when someone grabbed my wrist. "Wow, you're heavy." a boy said. I looked up and saw Hiccup holding the edge of the hole with one hand and me with the other. He was human, which was just as good. "Good morning to you too." I smiled up at him. "Toothless!" Hiccup called. Toothless, I guessed that was the other Fury, walked under us and Hiccup let go off my wrist. I landed of Toothless's back and Hiccup let go of the hole. Toothless moved out of the way and Hiccup landed on his feet.

"Well there goes that escape plan." he muttered. I punched his arm, "Not my fault."

"Okay, okay. You should get out of here in about ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Cause it opens in ten minutes."

Duh! That should have been obvious. "Well, escape plan number 13. Attempt number 2." Hiccup said. He climbed onto Toothless's back and flew to one of the holes in the top. Hiccup grabbed onto the edge and Toothless moved out from under him. Hiccup's feet dangled as he pulled himself up through the hole. He started dancing around once he was free. Toothless landed next to me and watched Hiccup do his Happy Dance. Hiccup wasn't paying attention to his footing and he fell through another hole. "Oof!" he yelped as he hit the ground. "Well, that was an intresting show." I said. I couldn't help laughing. "Ha-ha, very funny." Hiccup said, rubbing his head.

All of a sudden, Hiccup froze aand Toothless's ear plates flew up. "What is it?" I asked. "Not good. Hide!" Hiccup yelped as he pushed me behind a rock. I saw black light reflect off the glass and guessed Hiccup was back in his dragon self.

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

"Alright you useless lizards." a man said. He walked into our cage and Toothless growled. I stayed quiet, trying to make sure the man didn't find Astrid. "Aw, shut up." the man said to Toothless. That made my brother snap, he lunged at the man and pinned him to the ground. "_Toothless, no!_" I yelled. Toothless huffed and moved off the man, who got up and ran out of the cage. I glared at Toothless, "_What were you thinking!?_"

"_I was thinking, we get out of here one way or another._"

"_That doesn't mean you burn someone to a crisp!_"

"Um... am I inturrupting something?" Astrid asked. I flung my head towards her and sighed. I walked behind her, bit the back of her shirt and flew to one of the holes. She climbed out and looked back down at me. "I'll get you out. Don't worry." she said. Then, she took off running. When she was out of sight, I landed and lay there, waiting for the people to surround us any minute.

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

I ran as fast as I could to get how in time. When I reached my house, the lights were still off. Ohhh, thank god! I quietly opened the door and tiptoed ustairs to my room. I turned on the T.V. and put on the news. A news reporter was saying, "-are the first ever seen Night Furies."

It turned to someone filming Hiccup and Toothless in thier cage. Toothless was drinking from the lake and Hiccup just lay there, staring at the camera. "Can't you see that they're not happy?" I asked. I knew nobody could here me, but it was worth a shot. I turned off the T.V. and grabbed my notebook and pencil. I started drawing Hiccup and Tootless when someone knocked on my door. "Astrid," my father said, "Time for breakfast."

"Coming dad." I said. I followed the smell of bacon and eggs downstairs. "Good morning sweetie." my mom said as I sat down. "Hi, mom." I said. My dad was reading the paper. "The Furies are making me an even bigger fortune!" he said, gleefully. It took all my will power not to punch him.

We went into the living room when we were done and mymom turned on the news. "A boy has appeared to have fallen into the Fury habitat and is being attacked by one of the beasts!" a news reporter yelled. They showed Hiccup as a human backed up against a rock by Toothless. The news reporter went on, "The boy appears to be about 16 years old and was trying to feed the Furies when pulled. One of which somehow escaped the cage and left the boy for dead. No one has tried helping the boy infear that they might die along with him."

My jaw dropped and my parents started to freak. "That idiotic son of a-" my dad was inturrupted by a scream coming from the T.V. that was most likly Hiccup. "Car. Now!" my dad ordered. We all rushed out to the car and sped to the zoo. I met with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and Snotlout, who saw the news as well. "We gotta help him!" Fishlegs started going for the cage, but I put my arm int front of him. "Don't. This is one of thier escape plans." I whispered. They all stared at me, but I focused on Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

**How do you think this will turn out? Find out in the next chapter! :) Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, how's everyone doing? Well, lets get to the point; I'm gonna try and post storys are much as possible because I'm starting school again tomorrow. Yeah, it sucks I know. :P**

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

I watched with an uncertain mind as time passed. Nobody came to Hiccup's aid and he would go back dragon soon. My heart sank as I saw a lock of his hair turn black. Once he looked at me I lifted my hair and his expression dimmed. Time for my plan b: I pushed through the crowd and ran into the cage, ignoring my parents cries of protest. I reached Hiccup and grabbed his wrist. "What are you doing?" he asked quietly. "Either I get you out of here or you die, one way or the other." I gestured to Toothless, who bared his teeth to prove my point.

Hiccup gulped and nodded. We darted out f the cage and through the crowd, who became quiet. Hiccup's hair was completely black now and that didn't help. We hid in a supply closet and even Hiccup seemed out of breath. "Hiccup...hair." I said between panting. He looked at the hair that was covering his eyes. "I need more time." he said. I wasn't sure if he was talking to me of the hair or who-ever. Before I could figure it out, Hiccup's hair turned back to it's redish-brown color. "Whoa," I muttered. "That... has never happened before." Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

"Does that mean you can stay human longer?" I asked. "Well, I'm not a fire breathing beast at the moment, so you tell me." he said. I smirked at him, then laughed. He slowly opened the door and walked out. "Coast is clear." he said. I followed him out. He stood with his back to me and mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, if I stay human longer that should affect my dragon abilities. Maybe hearing and smell, but speed would-"

After that, I stopped listening. I looked at our surroundings and everything looked deserted. Everyone's probobly looking for me and Hiccup, I thought. Just then, I felt a presence behind me. Before I could turn around, someone clamped thier hand on my mouth and started dragging me backwards. I tried yelling for Hiccup, but my voice was muffled by the huge hand over by mouth and Hiccup was to distracted in his own thoughts.

By the time I could talk again, I was thrown in a huge cage like they put Hiccup and Toothless in. A big African American man walked up my little prison. "You will make perfect bait for the Dragon Boy." he said in a deep, almost scary, voice. "His name is Hiccup," I growled, "And he will pulverize you!"

"Not if his little girlfriend is in danger." the man laughed, "And he will soon be with his parents. Soon, he will die."

My heart sank at the last three words. The cage was hooked up to a truck and pulled off. I sat in the corner, hugging my knees and crying. Maybe it would have been better if Hiccup and I had never met...

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

After I was done processing my thoughts I turned around to face, "Astrid?"

She wasn't there. "Astrid!? Astrid, come on! This isn't funny!" I yelled. No answer, just silence. Then, I saw footprints in the dust on the floor. There were footprints and then there were two straight lines. "No, no, no!" I yelled as I ran outside. "ASTRID!" I screamed. How could I have been so stupid!? Astrid was dragged away while I wasn't paying attention! But, by who? Maybe it was a trick, maybe someone was using her to get to me. I didn't care, all I was focused on was finding Astrid. "Come on, dragon." I said as I started running through through the town. When I came close to the woods is when I went back dragon. I soared above the trees until I was completely out of Berk.

I flew for hours and was not about to give up. Astrid was the first friend I've ever had that was a real human being. Then I came to a big moutian like cliff. I saw a building sitting in the middle. Someone was being pushed inside. All I saw was a person with a gag, handcuffs and... a blonde braid. "Astrid..." I mumbled, "What did you get yourself into?"

I landed behind the building and went human. I slipped inside just before the big doubled doors closed with a BOOM! Astrid's gag was taken off and she was pushed into a big cage to the left. The room was filled with technology, enough to make your brain explode. There were a bunch of computers to the right, cages lined up to the left and what looked like a recording booth to the side across from the door. Astrid's cage stood just in front of the rest, a little to the left of the middle of the room.

I ducked behind a computer and peeked out the side. There was a big African American man talking to another man with blonde hair. "Good work Tyrone. The girl will be perfect bait." the blonde haired man said. "Yes, I had the exact same though." Tyrone said. There was another man sitting at the recording booth and he looked like he was sleeping. "Carson! Wake up!" the blonde yelled. Carson sat bolt upright in his chair. "Yes sir, Mr. Cody!" he saluted. Cody rolled his eyes. I focused back on Astrid, who sat quietly in her cage. "What's your plan?" I whispered. I waited until the three men left, then I tiptoed over to Astrid's cage. She didn't seem to notice me until I whishpered, "I'm getting you out of here."

"Hiccup!?" she whisper-yelled, "No! It's a tra-"

"I don't care if it's a trap because I'd rather die than have you killed. You're the only friend I've ever had since my parents died."

She sat there, in stunned silence, saring at me. I couldn't bare to see how helpless she was. Sitting in a huge cage, with her hand tied behind her back. "Now, are you gonna let me do this or not?" I asked. She nodded and I started with the lock. I took a bret from Astrid's hair and started picking the lock. When I couldn't get it, I tried harder. That's when Astrid gasped. I peeked up at her, "What?"

"Your hair!" she yelped. Aww, not now! Yep, my hair was black. "Not good." Astrid muttered. No kidding! There was a black flash and I was closer to the ground. I stomped my foot in anger. 'Focus Hiccup!' my mind yelled at me. I bit the lock and started pulling. I eventually broke off with a _snap!_ Astrid turned around for me to break her bonds. I took a claw and cut it easily. We were turned to the door and faced the men with surprise and confusion all over thier faces. "Uh-oh..." Astrid muttered. I jumped in front of her and growled. Carson yelped. "You idiot! Get that dragon!" Cody yelled. Tyrone charged, but I easily knocked him aside.

I huffed and turned back to Cody. I went human and stood there with a smirk on my face and my arms crossed. Cody's face went from anger to surprise when I went human. "It's true," he mumbled "It's true! The legend of the the great Dragon Prince being alive is true!"

I blinked.

"How do you know who I am?"

* * *

**I wanted to end it here but I know you would all hate me if I did. So, did you expect Hiccup to be a Dragon Prince? Freaky twist, isn't it? Well then, read on!**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a sec! You're a _prince_?" I stepped forward so I faced Hiccup. "I gave up that title a long time ago." Hiccup growled at Cody. Cody had a look on his face that said he had an idea. "Do you not know of the giant beast that has taken over our kind? And not our kind alone, the dragon's kind also. It did not reach you because it believed you were dead." he said simply. "What does this have to do with me exactly?" Hiccup asked.

"Simple: I duel you." Cody had an evil look on his face, "If you win, I will team up with you to stop the beast. If I win, you become a snack for it. I've always wanted to duel the son of the great Ignitus."

"I never said that I would help defeat it."

"It's either that or the girl is the snack."

Hiccup looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Fine," he turned back to Cody, "Who-ever wins, you don't touch her."

I could not believe how much confidence was in Hiccup's voice. He was probobly going to die either way, yet he didn't care? I gasped when there was a _blue_ glow and in the spot that Cody was standing, stood the Nadder that had tried to kill me about a week ago. Then, there was Hiccup's black light and it was Nadder to Night Fury. Blue to Black. Hiccup gently pushed me back with his tail and growled at the Nadder. It returned the action.

It wasn't even five minutes until Hiccup was standing on the Nadder's side, growling. The blue light returned and under Hiccup lay Cody. Hiccup moved off and went back to his human form. "You certainly have the fighting skills of Ignitus." said as he got up and brushed himself off. I stood and stared at the two boys. They turned to me and laughed. Cody walked over to Hiccup and patted him on the back. "Long time no see, kid." he laughed. I blinked, "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger! For real this time. Who do you think Cody is? Hint: It involves Hiccup's dad. (Ignitus) Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	7. Chapter 7

**And the cliff hanger ends! *Crowd cheers* Thank you! Thank you!**

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

I had no idea what was going on. One minute, Cody and Hiccup hate each other and the next, they're laughing like crazy... What kind of sick trick is this!? Hiccup had a big goofy smile on his face as he turned to me. "Astrid, this is my teacher. He was a close friend of my dad's." he said happily. Cody smiled at me. Was Hiccup brain-washed or something? The man kid-napped me and tried to kill Hiccup! "Something's off here." I said. Cody laughed. He looked a lot older than he had, a middle age man with blonde hair and yellow eyes. He turned back to Hiccup. "You have _got_ to come back." Cody said as he put a big hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup's smile faded and he looked at me. "I... don't know." he mumbled turning back to Cody.

"Come on, kid!" Cody whined, "Everyone was devastated when Blaze said that you were dead. We've all been waitin' for your return and our kind is dyeing out as your uncle grows stronger. More and more dragons are falling under his control. If you come back, it'll give everyone faith again."

The look in Cody's eyes was full of sadness and dismay. I couldn't help but feel sad for him. What did he mean 'Our kind'? Maybe there were more people like Hiccup and Cody. Before I could think what I was doing I blurted, "Go, Hiccup."

He looked at me, slightly confused. I said, "If there are more people like you, then you belong with them. My dad would kill you if he found out you were part dragon. Then he'd kill _me_ for befriending you. I think you'd be better off with your own kind."

* * *

**Hiccup POV.**

Astrid stared at the floor after she made her statement. "She's got a point." Cody muttered. I glared at him. "Okay, I'll shut-up." he said putting his hands up.I walkled up to Astrid and tilted my head so I saw her face. "Hey, I'm not leaving you here. I could use your help if I'm gonna beat Blaze." I said. She smiled and before I knew it, Astrid had me in a death-grip hug. Cody chuckled. When Astrid released me, I smiled. "Alright you guys, let's get going." Cody said as he steered us outside.

* * *

**Astrid POV. **

Cody and I were riding Hiccup (dragon form) to a hideout for dragons. Cody was telling me stories about Hiccup when he was younger. "Once, he had a crush on a Zippleback girl. When he tried talking to her, both heads chomped his tail. Was a month 'til he could fly again." Cody laughed. Hiccup slapped him in the head with his wing and chuckled. I laughed along with him as Cody blew the hair out of his face. "You're Ignitus's son alright." Cody muttered. He told more stories, which just got him slapped with a dragon wing several times. I thought the stories were cute. Hiccup's past sounded fun and happy. Until Cody got to the part when they were told Hiccup was gone, "Nobody could believe Hiccup was dead, much less Ignitus. Many of our kind and the dragons went out searching for them and never came back."

After that, everyone was silent. It was about an hour until we reached the hide-out. On the outside, it looked like a huge mountain/volcano that was deserted years beyond years ago. Hiccup flew through a little hole that was big enough for any type of dragon. He landed on a ledge that had a perfect veiw of the _entire_ inside.

Imagine one of those big round stadiums they use big sporting events. Now take away all the screaming people and the lights and make it completely dark. Now, dig a hole that's about 200 feet deep and fill it with a fire that sends a huge red glow all around the stadium. Put a long ledge, like a cliff only skinny, across from the entrance. Put back all the people, but make three-fourths of them dragons, and there all quiet staring at the one dragon and two humans that just entered. That, is what it was like.

Every single human and dragon were staring directly at Hiccup, Cody and I. Cody got off of Hiccup's back and stepped forward. "People, dragons, and any other species in this cavern, our prince has returned." he announced. He calls _this_ a _cavern_? Every eye in the cave went to Hiccup and I. Then all the dragon and humans crowded around Hiccup and I jumped off his back in just enough time. I stood next to Cody and watched as the one other Night Fury ran up and put her head under Hiccup's. "He sure is popular." I mumbled. "Hiccup's like a son to all of us. If not, a brother. He really is her brother." Cody pointed to the female Fury.

Everyone made a path for Hiccup as he walked to the other side to the ledge thing. Me and Cody walked behind him and I was getting evil stares. Maybe it was because I'm human, but I didn't have time to figure it out. All the dragons and humans went to a ledge. Cody walked forawrd to stand next to Hiccup and spread his arms, "May we celebrate the return of our prince!"

He turned to Hiccup, who stepped forawrd. I just watched a few yards behind. Then, there were blinding lights: blue, red, brown, green... and all the humans were replaced by dragons. Rough-skinned Gronkles, fiery-red Nightmares, spiky-tailed Nadders, two-headed Zipplebacks, you name it! I was astonished. I was lost in thought of the bueatiful lights that had just filled the cave, but I was brought back to reality as I was pushed forward. Next thing I knew, I was standing next to Hiccup (human form). I turned around to see... his sister, who chuckled a bit and smiled evily. I made a mental note to pay her back later. I turned back around to see every single one of the dragons roar.

Me and Hiccup looked at each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cody slip behind Hiccup and Hiccup's sister sneak behind me.

Uh-oh...

At the same time, Hiccup's sister pushed me with her nose and Cody pushed Hiccup. Hiccup caught me. I stood and me and Hiccup were face to face. Okay, I'm offically not a fan of Hiccup's sister. Both of us stepped backward as fast as we were pushed. Hiccup cleared his throat and I pushed my hair behind my ear.

I.

Am.

Going.

To.

Kill.

Hiccup's.

Sister!

* * *

**Oooooooooooooh. Wait to go Hiccup's sister! Oh, and Cody. I'll be making longer chapters on weekends, so that means more chapters! Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Tomorrow's friday so you can expect more chapters over the weekend! Plus, I'm thinking about changing my name from Night Fury 321 to Bookworm210. What do you think? Review if you have a few more ideas for different names or if you don't want me to change it at all.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

Cody is a dead man! Do you here me? Dead! I could not believe he did that! I know my sister would have wanted in on it, but come on! I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man I most wanted to kill, put a hand on my shoulder and steered me into the cave for males. My sister did the same with Astrid, only pushing with her nose. Astrid and I exchanged nervous looks and then, we were out of each other's views.

"What whre you thinking!?" I yelled as soon as we were out of sight. "I was thinking the same thing your sister was thinking." Cody said simply.

"Oh, well _that_ clears it up."

"Hey, your gonna thank me some day. Think about it kid: the others approved."

"Yeah. Well, I wasn't asking for anyone's permission, okay? Even of I did want to date Astrid... which I don't! I'm pretty sure I can do it on my own."

"You said '_can_'."

"What? No! I said 'could'!" I yelped. "Whatever, but I think you should go spy on your girlfriend, just to make su-" "She's not my girlfriend!" I interrupted. Cody put his hands up in surrender. I grunted and walked out of the mini-cave. I looked to the right and not so far away, did I see the cave for females. I must be a lunitic...

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

"What is wrong with you!?" I yelped. I sounded like one of those African American ladies on T.V. shows. That's when Hiccup came to spy on us. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, but decided to leave him. It was a few minutesafter me stuttering over His sister go human. She said her name was Spyro, so I went with it. She was tall and scrawny, like Hiccup, but had long black hair and neon-green eyes. She stood there, staring at me, a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips. She work tight jeans and a navy blue shirt.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? We both know you liked it when my brother caught you!" Spyro leaned in and pointed her finger at me, one hand still on her hip. "Wha- I did not!" I stammered. I was very aware of Hiccup peeking in the doorway.

"Oh, please! You know he likes yo-" she paused. Huh? Then, she glanced in the direction Hiccup was standing and back at me. She laughed nervously and darted out of the room. "I know your there, Hiccup." I called, not even moving my gaze towards him. When there was no answer, I turned to see nobody. That was odd, I could have sworn Hiccup was standing right there.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry this is so short. :( I have to go to school. I will be back! Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Guess what! It's Friday! Guess again... I'm thinking on a new story! It's called Silence. It's about Hiccup and the gang in... ****_HIGHSCHOOL! _****Hiccup is always and I mean ****_always _****silent in school. But when Astrid, the new girl, starts in Berk High, it's the first time anyone has ever, ever heard Hiccup speak. The rest figure that something about Astrid is different... and they're right. Oh, and sorry this isn't the next chapter. I'll get working on that first thing in the morning! So, what do you think about Silence? Does it need a new name? Eh, I'll write it anyway. So... read! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, I'm sort of glum here. Writer's block has been bothering me and school has been AGH! Imagine sitting in a little plastic chair for six hours straight, while being five feet tall. Plus, you can't stretch your legs in ****_any_**** possible way. Yep, that's me. Anyway, I was thinking on working on this one a little each day, so I could make it the last chapter.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I know Astrid must be confused about the whole Spyro thing. I had sent her a warning when she was in the middle of her sentence. It's a little things dragons can do. Half-scale is what they call our kind and we developed that trait being half dragon. Anyway, I pulled her aside after she had walked out and started freaking out.

"What _is_ wrong with you!?" I yelped. She just rolled her eyes, "Oy may, Hiccup! Get a grip! We both know you like her!"

Did I mention that _her_ mom was spanish? Freaky right? "You are _not_ interfering and that. Is. Final!" I yelled. After that, I went dragon form and decided to go out for a flight.

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

I tried and tried to find Hiccup, but he was no where to be seen. Finally, I found Spyro standing frozen staring out the entrance. "Spyro!" I called. When I reached her, she didn't break her gaze. "Spyro? Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face. "Que nunca ha arremetido asi..." she muttered. It's a good thing I took spanish in school. _He's never lashed out like that._

"Who?"

"El no va a batir Blaze." _He's not going to beat Blaze._

"Why? What do you mean?"

She turned to me and yelled, "Si Blaze le seuestra, el se dara por vencido. Usted no tiene que ir a ayudar a Hiccup derrotar a nuestro tio!"

I translated out loud this time, "If Blaze kidnaps you, he will give up. You must not go to help Hiccup defeat our uncle."

I only said that in a whisper, so no one else heard. **(Like how she's talking in spansh? I used Google translater.) **I blinked and looked at Spyro in horror. I was shaking and somehow... freazing. I jumped out of my shock and ran to Cody. "Find Hiccup!" I yelled. I was very near tears. Cody looked at me with concern, "What's wrong kid?"

"Spyro went into a spanish frenzy and I understood and she said I couldn't help Hiccup deafeat his uncle! Now go find him!" I felt a few tears flow down my cheeks. Cody stood there in shock before putting me on his back, going dragon form and flying into the night sky. Spyro followed us.

**(Two hours later)**

Spyro was still in her spanish frenzy. We had stopped on an abandoned volcano island to take a break. Spyro was pacing back and forth, while I leaned against a rock. I didn't now what to do. How could I _not_ help Hiccup defeat his uncle? What if he died? I was taken out of my thoughts by a flah of black. At first I thought it was Hiccup's sibling, but then I noticed I was about even hundred feet in the air. I screamed. There was black and blue and Cdy and Spyro flew after me.

I looked up and saw that I was being carried by a Night Fury. We were going so fast, I was feeling nasious. "Put me down!" I yelped. The dragon looked down at me and huffed. I didn't know who he was, he wasn't familiar. The only Night Furies I knew where Hiccup, Toothless and Spyro. I kept screaming and soon noticed that Spyro was the only one chasing after me now. My heart sank when she was blown off course by fire. A few other dragons came out of the clouds. It was dark now and the sky was a gloomy gray.

One of each common breed was trailing behind my kidnapper. A Zippleback, Gronkle, Nadder, and a Nightmare. I looked back up at the Night Fury. There was no emotion on it's face. I screamed one more time before giving up. I knew I was going to be lunch for whoever they were taking me.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I was on my way back to the cave when I saw Cody and Spyro lay on the ground, very beat up. I landed next to them and went human, "Guys! What happened?"

"Astrid... Fury. Couldn't stop them." Cody muttered. I noticed they had several claw and bite marks, as well as my sister being burned. I saw a few other dragons flying overhead and got them to take the guys back. As soon as they lifted off, I went to find Astrid. (Dragon Form.)

Come on! Where are you? I thought. Then I heard a distant scream and a yelp. "_Hey, boss. I don't think he'll be happy if you beat her up like that._" I heard a Gronkle say. "_Yeah, boss. I think bumps is right._" said a Nadder. I made my way torward the voices and heard another scream. I saw a Nightmare, a Gronkle, a Zippleback, a Nadder and a Night Fury. And the Night Fury was carrying none other than Astrid. I had a plan.

A crazy plan, but a plan.

I flew off and made a mental promise that I'd be back.

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

It wasn't long until my captivator reached his destination. It looked exactly like the dragon's hide out. I was thrown foraward towards the hole and landed chest first. I rolled over and propped myself on my shoulder. I faced a horrible looking dragon. He was twice as big as Toothless and was a light shade of blue-green. He had huge wings and blood red eyes. There were hundred of thousands of dragons behind him, but a few older looking ones stood at his sides.

They towered over me, like I was thier prey, only I was still alive... but not for long. The leader pinned me down with one claw and looked me straight in the eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't move and all I could hear was a raspy reptilian voice speaking to me.

_"So, you are my nephew's little girlfriend." _it mused, _"Let's just make a little deal, eh? You join us and become the most powerful human on earth-" _by this time, he was making circles around me _"-then, I get full power over the dragons and half-scales and you become my queen. We will have full power over the world and nobody will doubt our us!"_

I stood, but kept eyecontact with him, "Do not expect me to betray Hiccup. I would never do that, not even against my own will."

He growled, _"Bad choice of words human. Did you not know by now that I can take over one's mind? That's how I got these ones under control."_

At that simple statement,allmy hopes disappeared. I gulped as the leader walked towards me. Just as I was losing selfcociousness, a sharp roar echoed through the cave. As the dragon broke his gaze, I fell to the ground, my head pinning. I had just enough strenght to turn around and what I saw was amazing. Hiccup, with hundreds of powerful and more common dragons standing behind him. The leader had a look of horror on his face. I could still understand them. _"No, Ignitus you're dead!"_

Hiccup growled, _"No matter how much you think that, Blaze. I will never be dead."_

I was dumbstruck. That was not Hiccup. His voice was different and he was much bigger. Standing next to him, were two other Night Furies. One turned it's gaze to me and ran, soon to stand between me and Blaze. This, started a full out war. Blaze's dragons advanced on the others and all chaos broke loose.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I jumped in front of Astrid. I still couldn't believe my dad was really alive and from the looks of it, neither could Blaze. I smiled evily up at him and he replied with a loud growl. My dad took Astrid as far away as possible and when I cornered Blaze, I had the fight of my life. It felt like hours before I finally pinned him down. We were both scratched up and bruised. I lifted my paw, but Blaze had other ideas. Since we were very near the entrance, he pushed me with his back paws and I flew out. Before I knew it, I was in human form and I hit a rock so hard, I swear it shook the island. Blaze appeared above me, with many dragons behind him.

He did the same as I planned, he lifted his paw. Just before he hit me, a purple fire-ball hit his paw. He roared and backed up. I looked above me and saw Astrid, flying on my dad's back. Astrid screamed, but it was more like a battle-cry, and several very powrful dragons came out of the grey gloom. They were walking and Astrid and my dad flew above them. They stayed in one spot though. Astrid threw her knife and it hit one of Blaze's dragons. It cried out in pain and fell over. This started another fight.

Astrid jumped off my dad's back and ran towards me, but she got hit by a Nightmare's tail. "Astrid!" I cried out. She had hit another rock and fell to the ground. A Nadder charged towards her, but there was a flash of black and she was being carried away. "No!" I yelped. But then, I noticed it was none other than Toothless. He landed next to me and set Astrid down. She groaned and rolled over. Toothless huffed and went off into battle. Not even 2 minutes afte he darted off, Astrid's eyes wided and she shot up, ran and got her knife, and helped me up. "You are insane." I said. "Thank you." she smiled.

I saw my father and Blaze fighting on a rock, but in no time my father pined him down and gave the final blow. Blae gave out one last cry and then, it was over. Everyone stopped fighting and everyone under Blaze's spell came back to thier sences.

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

Instantly,my head flooded with memories:

_"Run!"_

_"What's your name?" "Uh... Hiccup."_

_"You might wanna hang on!" "What?"_

_"I don't care if it's a trap because I'd rather die than get you killed."_

_"Hiccup's like a son to all of us."_

Now, here we were, after a battle. Hiccup's arm was around my shoulder for support and I couldn't help but smile. It was over and Hiccup's kind was free, along with the dragons' and everyone was happy.

I was beat up so bad, that when we got back to Berk, everyone gasped. Mostly because there were billions of dragons trailing behind us and I was riding a Night Fury. (Hiccup) My father stared at me in disbelief and my friends were dumb-struck. I got off Hiccup's back and he went human. That made everyone gasp again. Then, all the half-scales came forward and became human. There were hudreds of wonderful lights and the entire town was even more silent thn before. Ignitus came forward and roared. All the other dragons did the same. Then, all of them froze at the presense of weapons. I jumped in front of Ignitus, "Don't! They are friends. They won't attack us. The war between us and them has not only been one way, but two. They have been fighting amongst themselves. We put a stop to it and now, I ask you to trust me."

May people lowered thier weapons when Snotlout and the rest came over and stood next to Hiccup. My father stared at me and still didn't seem convinced. Toothless, wihout even a warning, picked me up, put me on his back and stood in front of the rest. Ignitus did the same with Hiccup. Then, a Zippleback picked up the twins, a Nightmare picked up Snotlout and a Gronkle picked up Fishlegs. We all sat on the dragons' backs, confidence showing through our exressions. It took a while, but my father finally gave in. I guess you could say, we all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**If I rushed through it, sorry. I wasjust trying to get this done and I' gonna try and get Silence done because I have a good idea for another story. Read more of my stories!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	11. Chapter 11

**_ATTENTION!_**

**DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY! I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! IT IS COMPLETE! I REPEAT: I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
